


Let Me In

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender unspecified reader, Hurt/Comfort, prompt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader tries to get a grieving Jim to quit shutting them out.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

Prompt #4 "You can't keep doing this"   
Kirk/Reader

"You can't keep doing this!" 

"Doing what?" Jim asked coolly. 

"Shutting me out and drinking yourself into oblivion. Why won't you let me in?" 

Tears threatened to fall as you stood in the door of Jim's room, having finally coaxed him to open the door. He'd taken the news of his mother's death very hard and had withdrawn into himself, putting a major strain on your blossoming relationship. 

"You don't need to deal with my baggage, Y/N. Heck, I can't even deal with it." 

"Jim, no offense, but haven't I already proved I'm not scared of that baggage? I'm dating you, aren't I? Please talk to me."

"I--I don't know if I can," he said thickly, hanging his head miserably. Jim was known to not deal well with emotions and that he'd find it hard to confide in anyone was not a surprise, but it clearly wasn't helping him to keep his pain to himself. His relationship with his mother had been difficult, but he'd still loved her and was likely dealing with too many emotions at once.

"Jim, dear," you said gently, stepping closer and taking his face in your hands, "When any of your friends is in pain, you're the first to try and ease the load by carrying some yourself. It's my turn to do that for you. Spock and Leonard are really worried, too." 

Jim didn't move to shake you off and seemed to finally understand what you were saying. 

"Well, I guess I can't argue with logic," he said at last. "I've always been better at giving help than accepting it, but it hasn't seemed to work out this time. I have all these doubts about what could have been if only I'd been a better son." 

He pulled you close and held on tight, burying his face in your shoulder. 

"I've missed you," he admitted. "Thanks for coming after me, even though I'm not great company right now."

"That's okay, Jim," you whispered, heart breaking at the crack in his voice. "You don't have to be." 

Jim took your hand and beckoned you inside, finally letting you in. That night, you listened and cuddled him as he alternated between ranting and occasional sobbing, years of pent up feelings coming out. When he finally fell asleep, you curled up behind him and kissed the tears off his cheek, determined to help Jim know how much his Enterprise family loved and supported him.


End file.
